Poniendo orden
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: Los cadetes se revelan contra el sargento Rivaille pero ellos no contaban con que el no es tan manejable. Continuacion de "Secreto descubierto"ONE-SHOT.


Regrese con otro RivaillexHanji y sera la continuacion de "Secreto descubierto" xD espero que les guste y muchas muchas gracias por los reviews *W*

En fin, Comenzamos!

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama n.n

Era una tranquila noche en el cuartel de la division de reconocimiento, los novatos, el sargento, la loca de los titanes y el señor Erwin cenaban sentados a la mesa, fue un dia agotador, los novatos tuvieron un duro entrenamiento, Erwin estuvo haciendo papeleo y la pareja de raros pues...

-Ymir me pasas la sal por favor?-

-claro pequeña-

-Hey Sasha veamos quien come mas sopa-

-vas a perder Conny-la castaña hablo con una cuchara metida en la boca

Todos los demas comian en silencio, serios y callados cuando derrepente.

-oigan chicos! Recuerdan lo que vimos hoy?- hablo entusiasmada Sasha, los novatos se miraron algo asustados y casi ahogandose con sus bocados, Rivaille, Hanji, Erwin, Mikasa y Eren miraron la peculiar escena algo confundidos.

-Que sucedio?-pregunto interesado el comandante

-n-nada comandante, fue algo sin importancia- Jean se apresuro a hablar antes de que algo saliera mal

-en serio? A mi no me parecio de poca importancia-incistio el rubio mirando con curiosidad a los cadetes.

-en serio comandante fue algo tonto- Armin sonrio nervioso. Mikasa y Eren no recordaban haber visto algo sorprendente en el entrenamiento, lo usual, arboles, campos y montañas.

-en fin, nos retiramos, mañana tenemos un arduo entrenamiento- Sasha se levanto nerviosa y los demas los siguieron, solo quedaron ahi sentados los que no vieron la escenita de horas atras. Erwin miro a los 2 cadetes que estaban algo confusos.

-chicos que sucedio?- les dijo algo curioso

-no se señor-Eren trataba de recordar algo interesante pero no lograba captar algo asi en su memoria.

-seguro?- insistio

-si señor-Levy y Hanji tomaban el ultimo sorbo de cafe en sus tazas en ese momento-a menos que vieran algo cuando regresaron al cuartel por sus equipos tridimensionales- penso en voz alta, en ese momento Hanji abrio los ojos de par en par y escupio todo el cafe en la mesa, por otro lado el sargento casi se ahoga pasandose la bebida por la impresion. El comandante y los cadetes los miraron y Eren no pudo evitar reir, Rivaille lo miro amenazante.

-bueno ya es tarde asi que me ire a dormir- se levanto y salio corriendo, Mikasa solo se levanto agradecio la cena y se fue serena como siempre.

-estan bien ustedes dos?-Erwin regreso la mirada hacia los dos ahogados

-s-si comandante-Hanji era un tomate de lo roja que se puso

-si señor- Levy se trato de tranquilizar pero no podia, pensaba en lo dicho hace unos minutos, que tal si los vieron? que tal si los descubrieron en pleno numerito?, trago saliva.

-muy bien, les dejo los platos para que ustedes se encarguen, buenas noches-el comandante se retiro del lugar dejando a los dos nerviosos ahi solos.

-que haremos si nos vieron?-pregunto nerviosa la castaña

-yo me encargare de eso-dijo serio el chico.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente les toco ir a entrenar a los novatos y a los 2 tortolos, como les llamaban ahora los cadetes.

-bien mocosos, iremos al bosque a entrenar, ustedes iran corriendo- el pequeño sargento sono severo.

-ay nooo-replico Sasha

-no es justo!-lo mismo hizo Conny

-creo que no lo haremos- Ymir hablo despreocupada, Christa solo la miro asustada, desafiar al sargento no les convenia.

-que dijiste cadete?-el chico le lanzo una mirada asesina

-que no iremos corriendo hasta el bosque- sonrio altanera la chica

-claro que lo haran!- hablo furioso el pequeño, a todos se les erizo la piel, Hanji no pudo dejar escapar un suspiro.

-mire sargento, usted no esta en posicion de ordenar y tratarnos mal- Christa se tapo los ojos, la castaña de los titanes solo esperaba el momento de una pelea para ir a separar a los chicos.

-que?!-

-si señor, nosotros tenemos autoridad ahora y a usted no le conviene tratarnos asi- todos miraban a Ymir sorprendidos y con miedo.

-tu y estos mocosos van a hacer lo que yo les diga si no quieren que sea mas duro con ustedes- Jean se enojo con el comentario y se acerco a la discusion.

-hey tampoco es para que se ponga asi-

-callate!-

-mire sargento sere clara, usted nos vuelve a gritar y a tratarnos mal y el comandante Erwin y los demas se enteraran de los asuntos que ustede trata con la linda Hanji- Ymir hablo determinada y todos los demas estaban boquiabiertos.

-q-que?!- Hanji estaba asustada y preocupada

-de que hablan?- Levy hizo como que no sabia nada.

-ay vamos sargento, lo vimos ayer todo, ademas ya sospechabamos de que usted y la cientifica traian algo entre manos- Rivaille solo queria sacar sus espadas y cortar en pedacitos a la chica pero no podia, tenia que contenerse. A pesar de que no queria que nadie supiera su secreto no podia amenazarlos, ellos se darian cuenta de que era vulnerable y lo controlarian mas facil asi que penso en un estrategia algo osada.

-bien chicos, sera como ustedes quieran-Hanji ya se habia acercado para evitar una pelea y se detuvo al oir al sargento-hagan lo que quieran, ustedes no ganaran el poder por una noticia tan predecible, diganle a quien sea, si lo hacen nos facilitaran las cosas a la señorita y a mi-todos se quedaron sorprendidos, el sargento se acerco a Hanji.

-que todos se enteren que la cientifica y yo tenemos nuestros que veres- sin previo aviso la jalo de la blusa hacia el y la beso apasionadamente ahi, frente a los cadetes que se quedaron boquiabiertos mirando la escena, cuando el sargento termino dejo respierar a la chica que casi se desmaya en el lugar.

-ahora ponganse a correr que iremos al bosque- el chico subio a su caballo y todos, traumados y sorprendidos corrieron hacia el bosque.

Rivaille espero a que Hanji se recuperara y cuando estuvo bien subio a su caballo.

-estas bie loca?- ella lo miro severamente

-como que si estoy bien?! Casi muero de un infarto!- el chico sonrio levemente orgulloso.

-tranquila cuatro ojos ya todos lo saben-

-y eso en que nos beneficia, bajito?-

-en que ahora no nos tenemos que esconder de nada ni nadie- Hanji sonrio triunfal y empezo a cabalgar hacia el bosque para alcanzar a los chicos, Levy se quedo un momento parado algo nervioso, como le iban a explicar esa extraña relacion al comandante Erwin?!...

.

.

.

.

.

Taraaaan! Espero le haya gustado n.n dejen reviews con sus opiniones n.n

Escribire mas RivaillexHanji si ustedes quieren.

See ya!


End file.
